


Hysteria Effect

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 19th Century, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Otabek Altin, joven médico psiquiatra, al que se le presenta la oportunidad de estudiar el que sería el primer caso de Histeria Masculina en la historia de la Psicología Humana: el rebelde Yuri Plisetsky🔸️OtaYuri🔸️21/29🔸️médico/paciente🔸️siglo XIX🔸️R-18
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hysteria Effect

Su consultorio estaba ubicado justo en medio del distrito de los libros de la capital. Le gustaba ese lugar pues era bastante concurrido y las personas que frecuentaban ese lugar no se sentían intimidados para requerir de sus servicios, después de todo era un lugar intelectual, donde las habladurías de barrio no tenían cabida.

Y no era el único especialista que tenía allí sus oficinas: habían numerosos doctores especialistas y abogados versados en otros temas diferentes a los comunes, donde se aseguraba la confidencialidad y el tratamiento serio de los diferentes casos.

Así que por eso, Otabek Altin, un joven psiquiatra de 30 años, que llevaba cerca de dos años desempeñándose en su área con excelentes resultados, había optado por ese lugar de la ciudad. Sus clientes y pacientes lo siguieron hasta allá, agradecidos de los buenos resultados de sus terapias y tratamientos.

El señor Altin era un enamorado de su profesión, estudió desde su adolescencia todos los misterios de la mente humana, con ayuda de su familia labró su futuro en la universidad más prestigiosa del país en temas de psicología; y cuando vio la oportunidad, partió al extranjero buscando perfeccionarse en el área de su pasión. Alemania, Francia y sobre todo, Inglaterra, le ofrecieron diversas miradas sobre el tratamiento de las diferentes enfermedades que aquejaban la psiquis humana, numerosos expertos trabajan a un ritmo acelerado teorizando, investigando y desarrollando numerosas terapias para comprender y equilibrar tantos trastornos que atacaban a los débiles.

A pesar de que su consulta era de las más sencillas de la ciudad, recibía continuas visitas de personajes ilustres que buscaban mejorar sus dolencias emocionales. El señor Altin agradecía el flujo de pacientes constante, ya que gracias a eso tenía un buen pasar, la posibilidad de asistir a congresos para actualizar sus conocimientos y recibir aportes que le facultaban llenar su biblioteca, además de tener una constante de casos que le permitían realizar sus propias investigaciones.

Su meta era lograr estudiar algún caso único y exponerlo delante de los grandes psicólogos, psiquiatras y psicoanalistas de Europa.

Por eso le pareció interesante el caso que el señor Feltsman fue a presentar esa brumosa tarde de febrero.

—Es una suerte encontrarlo con tiempo, señor Altin.— dijo a modo de saludo Yakov Felstman, el presidente de la Sociedad de Mineros del Estado. 

Felstman era uno de los hombres más poderosos con los que tenía tratos, y estaba profundamente orgulloso de tener un paciente tan distinguido como él. Había llegado recomendado por el secretario de aquella sociedad, aquejado de un profundo dolor de cabeza que ningún médico había logrado quitar; después de dos sesiones, Otabek había descubierto que todo aquello era tensional, le prescribió ciertas infusiones de lavanda y morfina a la hora de dormir y Feltsman volvió después de una semana a agradecerle, exclamando lo renovado que se sentía.

—Usted siempre será bienvenido, señor Felstman. Buenas tardes, mi distinguida dama.

—Buenas tardes, joven Altin.— saludó la esposa de Felstman, una mujer de carácter fuerte (una de las grandes fuentes de tensión de su marido, según lo que él mismo decía); ella misma había estado un par de veces en su consulta buscando terapia por su ansiedad y mal manejo de su ira.

—Tomen asiento.

En el reducido recibidor, le indicó los cómodos sitiales destinados al uso de sus futuros pacientes y él se ubicó en una silla menos cómoda frente a ambos. Tomó su libreta de notas y espero que Ksenia, la chica que fungía como secretaria y ama de llaves, sirviera su mejor té a los señores Felstman y se retirara para poder comenzar.

—Muy bien, cuénteme, qué les trae por mi consulta.

—Oh, mi estimado Otabek, esta vez no es algo de nuestra familia directa. Es sobre nuestro sobrino político.

—Ya veo, prosiga.— Altin, diligentemente comenzó a escribir los detalles de su futuro paciente en su libreta.

—Bueno… él es un poco difícil.

—Difícil se queda corto, diría yo, es insoportable.— añadió Lilia.

—Es de tu parte de la familia, querida. Como le decía; es un chiquillo de 20 años apenas, pero es un caso perdido.

—¿Quiere irse de casa y recorrer el mundo?

—Ojalá fuera solo eso, mi estimado. Yuri es… es un problema para los Plisetsky, no es capaz de obedecer una orden, pasa todo el día entre gritos y constantes ataques de ira, carga contra todos, ni siquiera respeta a su padre; incluso cuando llevaron a monseñor Kuznetsov para que lo orientara, se negó, gritando y casi golpeando al pobre viejo.— Felstman se detuvo para beber un poco de té antes de proseguir.— Es un completo rebelde, no hay quien logre ponerle un freno. Y cómo entenderá, Plisetsky quiere comprometer a su hijo; pero con lo salvaje que es no encuentra una familia apropiada que esté interesada, a pesar de lo acaudalados que son los Plisetsky y lo promisorio de sus negocios.

—Estoy segura que es influencia del hijo mayor de los Nikiforov.— dijo Lilia despectivamente, moviendo su elegante abanico de seda.

—El muchachito ese, Viktor fue mandado a Japón hace dos meses a tratar con la familia Katsuki, unos socios comerciales del viejo Nikiforov; así que no tiene nada que ver, Yuri es un salvaje, incluso cuando fue mandado a la academia militar fue expulsado por… por mal comportamiento. Cuando no consigue lo que quiere suele hacer rabietas como si fuera un niño pequeño, ni los empleados le aguantan, duran un par de semanas cuando mucho; por las noches apenas duerme, ni siquiera come y se ha desvanecido un par de veces.

—Veo que es un caso difícil. ¿Hay otros casos similares en la familia de este muchacho Plisetsky?.— preguntó Otabek, mientras en su cabeza trataba de ajustar el comportamiento descrito con alguna de las patologías que conocía.

—Su madre está internada en el sanatorio por histeria crónica.— dijo Lilia en apenas un susurro, pero que en el silencio de la habitación fue bastante audible.

Otabek frunció el ceño, aquella pista no le ayudaba en absoluto, la histeria era una enfermedad exclusivamente de la mujer y no había forma de un hombre la desarrollara; seguramente debía ser otra cosa, algo más relacionado a alguna carencia emocional durante su infancia.

—Tú también estuviste tratándote con el señor Altin, por histeria, Lilia. Lo mismo Mila, que también es tu familiar. Ya decía yo que todo lo malo viene de los Baranovski.— escupió Felstman con diversión, recibiendo una mirada furiosa y avergonzada de su esposa.

—Pero la mujer de Plisetsky lleva dos años internada, a mi me bastaron apenas 3 sesiones, no es lo mismo, ¿verdad, señor Altin?

—Claro, señora Feltsman.— Otabek sonrió, tratando de traer a su mente las imágenes del tratamiento de la mujer frente a él. No era particularmente fanático de ese tipo de tratamiento, pero era todo un profesional.— Pero me gustaría que tuvieran claro que la Histeria es una enfermedad puramente del sexo femenino, un hombre no puede sufrir este trastorno porque…

—Estoy seguro que Yuri sufre de Histeria.— le interrumpió el señor Felstman.— Porque el chiquillo tiene… tiene aficiones femeninas.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Feltman tosió y Lilia empezó a abanicarse más rápido, desviando la mirada. Al parecer había alguna clase de vergüenza familiar.

—Tiene pulsiones femeninas, hace una semana...hace una semana lo encontraron con uno de los porteros en los establos.

Otabek frunció el ceño, intentando entender aquello que el matrimonio no le quería decir directamente. Era reconocido por leer las emociones y traumas de las personas, pero no era un adivino.

—No comprendo a dónde quieren llegar.

—El portero lo estaba montando como si Yuri fuera una yegua en celo.— exclamó Lilia, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la desgracia que significaba admitir aquello en voz alta.

Como profesional, Otabek trató de mantener la compostura ante las desconcertantes declaraciones de la mujer. A pesar de que aquello lo descolocó, puesto que no se esperaba algo así, manejó su mejor cara inexpresiva y tomó notas de todo el asunto.

—¿Qué opina, señor Altin? ¿estaría dispuesto a tomar su caso?

—Tendría que evaluarlo y saber si cuento con la autorización de su padre.

—¿Cree que sea Histeria?.— preguntó Lilia, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos siempre serios.

—Como dije, mi querida señora, debo evaluar al joven Plisetsky y ver a qué nos lleva todo esto.

—Si logra curarlo, señor Altin, tendremos una deuda enorme con usted.

—Aún no hago nada. La próxima semana, el día miércoles a las 15 horas, espero a su sobrino señor Feltsman.

—Estará aquí sin falta.

OoOoOoO

Durante esos días Otabek se dedicó a recopilar toda la información que poseía acerca de la Histeria; pero como cada libro decía y lo que su experiencia le dictaba, aquel mal solo se daba en las mujeres, puesto que eran más débiles emocionalmente, se abrumaban con mayor facilidad y gran parte de sus males radicaban en lo relacionado a su sexo: la matriz y sus partes adyacentes.

De ahí que la cura principal fuera un masaje en la zona hasta alcanzar el llamado Paroxismo Histérico Femenino; después de un par de sesiones, la paciente estaba como nueva y podía integrarse nuevamente a su vida cotidiana.

Era un poco cansado, y más de alguna vez había llegado una paciente fingiendo los síntomas de Histeria solo para que él las tocara de una forma más íntima. Claro que no contaban con que Otabek Altin era un profesional en toda la extensión de la palabra y jamás se aprovecharía de una dama que requiriera sus servicios seriamente, además de que de inmediato podía notar cuando se trataba de una puesta en escena o de un caso real.

Y como siempre que aparecía en el horizonte la posibilidad de un diagnóstico de Histeria, buscaba que otro trastorno podría ser antes de decantarse por la enfermedad que estaba atacando a tantas mujeres en aquella época. Sin duda 1860 sería la década marcada por la plaga de la Histeria.

Como buen profesional, Otabek esperaba una alternativa de tratamiento porque era un poco cansado atender más de tres mujeres al día que iban con el diagnóstico de Histeria, sobre todo por aquellas que demoraban bastante en alcanzar el paroxismo, a pesar de siempre estimular en los lugares correctos y utilizar aceites florales que facilitaban la penetración de sus dedos; aunque comprendía que a veces se trataba de que su paciente no estaba del todo cómoda por tener que abrir sus piernas a un desconocido y le tocara de forma poco decorosa.

Y eso era lo que lo llevaba de nuevo a pensar en el caso que le presentaba el señor Feltsman.

Era imposible que un hombre pudiera desarrollar Histeria, pero los síntomas hasta ahora descritos coincidían de una forma alarmante. Además, se le sumaba el hecho de que el joven Plisetsky parecía disfrutar de la compañía masculina más que de la femenina; puede que tuviera una carga de hormonas femeninas mayor que el promedio y eso lo llevara a comportarse como un… sodomita.

Sabía cómo funcionaban las relaciones sexuales entre una pareja de hombres, era algo que estudiaban en la universidad y gracias a las clases de anatomía entendía que era lo que buscaban, aunque no lo comprendía del todo. Seguramente debía haber alguna alteración a nivel psicológico, alguna especie de trauma o fijación en alguna etapa temprana del desarrollo, que abriera este mundo para ciertas personas.

Aunque desde punto de vista más biológico, Otabek creía que debía existir alguna perturbación a nivel hormonal y genital, aunque ningún médico o científico se interesara en aquellos temas por estar preocupados por la reputación que podrían ganarse con tal tema de investigación.

A Otabek aquello no le importaba, incluso sabía que había sido acusado varias veces de homosexualidad solo por no estar casado ni mostrar simpatía por las muchachas en edad casadera; pero ninguno tenía pruebas concretas, porque después de todo, las relaciones interpersonales no eran de su interés, él estaba casado con su profesión.

OoOoOoO

Cuando el joven Plisetsky entró en su consulta Otabek supo que no era ni por asomo lo que él se imaginaba.

Era un chico alto, de figura estilizada y elegante. Toda la ropa que llevaba encima le hacía lucir como salido de un cuento de hadas, la ajustada chaquetilla de satín de color dorado se ajusta a su torso casi como si se tratara de un vestido, su abrigo largo y entallado le daban el aspecto de un príncipe, el cuello de su camisa blanca parecía fundirse con su piel y el pequeño corbatín de lazo parecía casi una joya en él. Su cabello rubio pálido era largo y estaba atado en una coleta baja tras su nuca, su rostro era delicado a pesar de sus facciones masculinas, todo en él era armonioso.

Hasta el momento en que abrió su boca…

Una cantidad impresionante de insultos, gritos y reclamos salieron de sus labios. Apenas Felstman y su padre lo dejaron en la consulta, empezó a aporrear la puerta para salir, vociferaba por ayuda como si lo estuviesen dañando, quiso golpearlo cada vez que se le acercó para intentar calmarlo.

Altin, con su faceta más profesional, tomó asiento junto al diván y esperó pacientemente a que Yuri se cansara de su escándalo. Afortunadamente la habitación donde trataba a sus pacientes se encontraba insonorizada y la puerta reforzada, por lo que nadie podía abrirla, solo él; así que el muchacho tendría todo el espacio para gritar y patalear cuanto quisiera, nadie lo iba a oír ni lo iba a asistir; ni siquiera Ksenia que era la persona que estaba más cerca.

Cuando consultó su reloj de bolsillo, alrededor de media hora más tarde según lo que vio, Yuri seguía parado junto a la puerta refunfuñando maldiciones para toda su parentela, por lo menos ya no gritaba ni lanzaba manotazos. Supuso que esa era la señal para acercarse.

—¿Quiere tomar asiento?

—No. No sé qué hizo ese viejo de Yakov que convenció a papá de que me trajera al loquero.

—Esto no es un loquero. Soy un médico serio.

—Ya, claro. Déjame salir.

—Estamos en medio de una terapia, por favor, pase y recuéstese en el diván.

—No, y no te me acerques.— reclamó al ver que el psiquiatra se ponía de pie.

—No tengo intenciones de causarle daño.

—¡No te acerques!.— chilló con la voz agudiza y cayó desmayado al suelo.

Otabek suspiró cansado. Fue hasta el muchachito malcriado, lo recogió para cargarlo y recostarlo en el diván para que descansara. Se sorprendió con lo liviano que era, a pesar de que su altura era similar.

Con pura curiosidad médica, abrió un poco el abrigo para cerciorarse de la fisonomía de su paciente. Y pues... era bastante delgado, incluso las curvas de su cadera se marcaban ligeramente en su pantalón, y sus piernas eran muy largas. Fácilmente podría pasar por doncella si no fuera por su voz y su actitud.

Decidió anotar todo aquello en su libreta de siempre, antes de ir por las sales de amoniaco para despertarle y seguramente empezar con el escándalo nuevamente.

OoOoOoO

En la segunda cita de la terapia de Yuri Plisetsky parecía más tranquilo, por lo menos no golpeó a nadie en el proceso a pesar de que se dedicó a repartir sus acostumbrados insultos.

Claro que Otabek no le daba mayor importancia y se ocupó de hacerle un pequeño cuestionario sobre su vida cotidiana para construir una idea de sus costumbres. Si bien Yuri era reticente a responderle algunas de sus preguntas, contestó varias que le sirvieron para hacer un esbozo de lo que necesitaba.

Cada cosa que decía el rubio sonaba como si realmente estuviera padeciendo un caso de Histeria, además de su comportamiento, su trastorno de alimentación y su insomnio continuo. Quizás sus familiares tenían razón y la herencia de su madre histérica si causaba alguna mella en la personalidad de Yuri.

Y si resultaba de ese modo, Otabek Altin tendría entre manos el primer caso documentado de Histeria Masculina.

OoOoOoO

La tercera sesión fue bastante parecida a la primera, solo que esta vez Yuri consiguió voltear el escritorio y romper la fina porcelana en la que Ksenia servía el té. Volvía a gritar que nadie lo comprendía, que no quería ver a persona alguna, que no estaba loco y que no pensaba someterse a las órdenes de sus padres, de sus abuelos o del jefe de gobierno de turno.

Esta vez, para evitar que Yuri siguiera destruyendo su mobiliario, Otabek se vio en la obligación de inmovilizarlo. Aprovechando que era más fuerte, sujetó los brazos del rubio tras su espalda y lo empujó contra la pared, donde el rubio se revolvió inquieto, pidiendo por ayuda, llamando hasta la policía por la supuesta violencia que estaba sufriendo.

Estoico, el psiquiatra resistió la lucha hasta que Yuri volvió a desmayarse, esta vez sobre él, por lo que le fue más fácil cargarlo hasta el diván.

OoOoOoO

En la cuarta sesión Yuri Plisetsky volvía a estar manso, claro que dentro de sus posibilidades, porque su lengua seguía siendo ponzoñosa. Lo bueno es que lograban algunos avances cuando le interrogaba sobre su infancia y el tipo de relación que mantenía con sus familiares.

La forma en que se expresaba y le contaba sobre sus síntomas le recordaba bastante al de las mujeres que llegaban a su consulta por casos histéricos: problemas con la autoridad, falta de deseo para formar familia, dolores de cabeza, desmayos y desvanecimientos, entre otros.

Había estado conversando con un médico anatomista muy amigo suyo, el señor Leroy, quien le indicó que se había descubierto que habían sujetos que tenían una esencia más femenina que masculina debido a la herencia, y que seguramente la influencia de la madre era la causante de su preferencia por los hombres, y que, además, tenía una apariencia más femenina, seguramente debía estar sufriendo alguna clase de Histeria.

La teoría de Leroy, era que la Histeria de Plisetsky podría darse porque su cuerpo estaba confundido de alguna manera, y trataba de complacer a su parte femenina más desarrollada; y por esto desembocaba en esas crisis.

Y Otabek le halló algo de razón, pues presentaba altos niveles de ansiedad y muchas veces intentaba torcer sus conversaciones hacia un plano sexual. Tal como pasaba con sus pacientes mujeres.

OoOoOoO

La quinta sesión y Otabek decidió combatir el mal del joven Yuri Plisetsky con la técnica que se empleaba usualmente con quienes sufrían de Histeria Femenina.

Había tenido una pequeña reunión con el padre de Yuri y contaba con su total autorización para realizar los procedimientos necesarios para sanar a su único hijo, porque esta era su última esperanza.

Ese día Yuri había llegado en un punto intermedio de su humor: causó un escándalo que fue disminuyendo hasta apagarse cuando vio que en la habitación de la consulta estaba dispuesta una extraña armazón metálica provista de un colchón de forma curiosa y armazón parecido al de una tienda...lo reconoció de inmediato como una camilla ginecológica.

Otabek se sorprendió de la repentina cooperación de su paciente, que no hizo ni dijo nada absolutamente en contra cuando le pidió que se desnudara de la cintura hacia abajo, se pusiera una especie de amplia falda de lino blanco y se recostara en la camilla.

Tampoco dijo nada cuando Ksenia cerró todas las cortinas y encendió una potente lámpara de gas. Ni cuando la muchacha separó sus piernas y las ató con suavidad a unos agarres de fierro al costado de la camilla, incluso tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado cuando Ksenia acomodó la estructura que iba a la atura de su estómago y extendió una gruesa tela que mantendría oculto al paciente del doctor y viceversa.

La chica salió y Otabek entró doblándose las mangas de su camisa. Con su tono más profesional explicó lo que procedería:

—Señor Plisetsky, en vista de su sintomatología, las investigaciones realizadas y el testimonio de su familia, me temo que debo informarle que usted está pasando por un caso de Histeria. Hasta ahora se creía que era un mal que solo afectaba a las mujeres, pero en vista de las condiciones y de que tenemos la prueba en usted, podemos decir que es algo que nos puede afectar a todos.

—¿Qué… qué quiere decir?

—El tratamiento adecuado para la Histeria.— prosiguió Otabek mientras lavaba sus manos y las secaba con una toalla blanca.— Es el llamado masaje pélvico, como su nombre lo indica, consiste en un masaje en su parte íntima con la finalidad de alcanzar el paroxismo; ¿cómo sabremos si está resultando? pues es muy claro, usted sufrirá de una ligera tensión que puede ser mayor o menor dependiendo de su estado, algunas veces acompañada de convulsiones, una sensación de bienestar general y liberación. Le recuerdo, señor Plisetsky, que aquí puede gritar y expresarse con tranquilidad, esta en un lugar seguro y en un ambiente completamente profesional. 

Sin más, Otabek tomó asiento en un pequeño banquillo frente a la camilla, quedaba a la altura justa para que su visión del rostro de su paciente fuera interrumpida por la gruesa tela que Ksenia había instalado antes. Con parsimonia, untó sus dedos en aceite de nardo y frotó un poco para que entraran en calor.

—Daremos comienzo, señor Plisetsky.

Levantó el faldón de lino y se encontró con las delgadas piernas de Yuri, tal y como las había imaginado la primera vez que lo examinó estando inconsciente, sus muslos eran torneados y estaban ligeramente separados gracias a la tela que sujetaba sus tobillos. Su piel era demasiado blanca y una mata de vello rubio rodeaba una incipiente erección de color rosa.

Otabek se sintió un poco extrañado. No era la primera vez que trabajaba o manipulaba genitales masculinos, después de todo en la universidad era necesario en la clase de anatomía básica… aunque claro, eran de cadáveres a punto de descomponerse, así que nunca le pareció tan interesante, como hasta ahora.

Sin prestar atención a sus pensamientos, prosiguió con su labor.

Con sumo cuidado palpó entre los muslos, buscando reconocer el terreno que exploraría. Deslizó sus dedos por el sector del perineo, como midiendo la distancia entre los testículos y única entrada de su paciente; luego, se dirigió a su miembro, tomándolo entre sus dedos buscando si existía alguna clase de lesión o malformación, recorriendo con lentitud el tronco, subiendo hasta el glande.

Un suspiro ruidoso se escapó de la boca del rubio y eso le indicó que iba por buen camino.

Con algo más de fuerza tomó el miembro de Yuri y empezó un suave vaivén con su mano, subiendo y bajando, sintiendo como la piel se iba calentando y la erección iba tornándose más firme. Las caderas del rubio se movieron un poco, aunque parecía intentar quedarse quieto.

Poco a poco los suspiros de su paciente llenaron el aire. Algunos jadeos ahogados aparecían cuando ejercía un poco más de presión. Delineó el glande, pues como hombre, sabía que esa era una parte sensible, aprovechando el aceite en sus dedos dibujó lentos círculos que resbalaban por esa piel que empezaba a humedecerse.

Yuri esta vez gimió, con la voz rota y poco digna. 

A Otabek le sonó como un lloriqueo casi femenino, y la teoría de la Histeria le hizo más sentido en su cabeza.

Con el ánimo renovado, embadurnó los dedos de su otra mano con el aceite de nardo y decidió aplicar en la zona del perineo.

—Necesito que doble más las rodillas y abra más las piernas, señor Plisetsky.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina del médico al ver como las delgadas extremidades de Yuri temblaban mientras obedecía su petición, y que parecía aumentar a cada movimiento de su mano.

Estimuló el miembro de su paciente con cuidado, tocándolo donde parecía responder más. Necesitaba hacer que acabara lo más rápido posible.

Dirigió los dígitos de su mano izquierda hacia la palpitante entrada, y con una facilidad que no se esperaba, deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior. La cálida pared de músculos se ajustó en torno a él e hicieron un poco de resistencia cuando intentó moverlo.

Otro gemido rompió la seguidilla de respiraciones agitadas, las caderas del rubio se empujaron hacia él, como buscando más de aquel contacto. Se retiró, sin dejar de estimular la erección, y cogió más aceite, asegurándose de cubrir bien sus dedos.

Ingresó una vez más e hizo presión para colar un segundo dígito en el interior de Yuri. Le fue un poco difícil pero lo logró; tomó un movimiento de entrada y salida, imaginando que de esa forma podía lograr relajar la zona y ayudarlo a una exploración más profunda.

Yuri gritaba un poco más alto cada vez que entraba y rozaba en una zona en específico. Por la posición en la que se encontraba ese sitio, Otabek supuso que debía ser la próstata y que esta actuaba como una especie de punto de placer, quizás algo así como el clítoris femenino.

Decidió concentrarse en estimularle allí, ya que era de donde recibía más respuestas de su paciente, que no dejaba de mover las caderas, buscando las penetraciones y encontrando la mano que sujetaba su falo. Sus gemidos eran bastante altos en ese punto, seguramente estaba llegando a la curva alta de excitación, preparándose para el paroxismo.

—Si vas a hacer que tenga un orgasmo, por lo menos déjame verte la cara.— gimoteó Yuri casi con desesperación.

—Esto es serio.— declaró, rogando que su voz no sonara agitada, agradeciendo el trozo de tela que lo separaba. Otabek no iba a reconocer que esa experiencia le estaba causando algunos estragos.

Seguramente se debía a la emoción de estar manejando el primer caso de Histeria Masculina.

La respiración de Yuri se descontroló por completo y de su boca solo salían gemidos y gritos débiles y largos. Sus piernas temblaban de forma incontrolable, su cadera meciéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que por fin sintió la liberación.

Su semilla caliente salió disparada contra la tela de separación, manchándola con pulsos de su blanquecino líquido, su entrada se había contraído, reteniendo los dedos que lo llevaron a uno de sus mejores orgasmos, tratando de quedarse con la impresión de placer que le había producido.

—Hemos terminado, señor Plisetsky.— anunció levantándose y limpiando sus manos con una toalla para luego acomodarle el faldón de lino, cubriendo sus partes íntimas.— Ksenia vendrá a ayudarle en un momento.

Otabek pasó directo al servicio para lavar sus manos, mirando de reojo la cara sonrojada de Yuri, que estaba hecho un desastre sobre la camilla.

OoOoOoO

En la sexta sesión, Yuri llegó manso como un cordero, pero apenas quedaron a solas llovieron los insultos para el psiquiatra, lo llamó de todo, desde pervertido abusador hasta pillo charlatán.

Y por más que Otabek trató de mantenerlo en calma, Yuri se empeñó en querer golpearlo por haberse extralimitado con él.

Claro que sus labios fueron sellados apenas recibió la orden de desnudarse de la cintura hacia abajo y subirse a la camilla. Con las mejillas ardiendo, Plisetsky se quitó la mitad de su indumentaria y se recostó en el suave colchón.

Esta vez Ksenia no estaba presente, si no que fue el propio psiquiatra quien ató sus tobillos a las argollas de acero del camastro. Lavó y secó sus manos, aplicó el aceite de siempre y fue directo al miembro erecto de Yuri.

No había tela de separación, ni faldón de lino. Esta vez Yuri podía ver directamente como las grandes manos morenas lo tocaban.

Se mordió el labio, ansioso ante las primeras caricias. Y casi sin quererlo empezó a jadear cuando empezó el rítmico movimiento contra su piel.

Estaba vez sería rápido. No tenía mayor interés en ver cómo se alargaba la agonía de Yuri.

Repitió todo lo que había hecho la sesión anterior, apresurando sus movimientos, sin detenerse a ver si su paciente se sentía cómodo o no.

En pocos minutos, Yuri estaba laxo sobre el colchón luego de haber acabado.

— Déjeme ayudarle a usted también, doctor.— dijo con la voz enronquecida, señalando con su cabeza el notorio bulto en los pantalones de Otabek.

—Hemos terminado por hoy, Ksenia le dirá el horario de mi próxima consulta.— dijo ignorándolo por completo y metiéndose al servicio.

OoOoOoO

En la séptima sesión, Yuri Plisetsky llegó desafiante. Ni siquiera saludó al psiquiatra, pasó directo a la desnudarse y subirse a la camilla; se quitó toda la ropa y soltó su cabello.

—Estoy listo, doctor.— dijo componiendo su sonrisa más maliciosa, disfrutando de la incomodidad que causaba en Otabek.

— No era necesario que se quitara toda la ropa.

—Tal vez, pero me da mucho calor. Y usted mismo dijo que no debo temer que alguien entre aquí de sorpresa.

—De acuerdo.

Tomó su lugar, ató los tobillos de su paciente. Apenas puso sus manos en él vio como el miembro de Yuri comenzaba a formar una erección. 

Sus ojos verdes no dejaron de mirarlo fijamente, así como el tampoco podía ignorar la blanca piel tornándose rosa o el movimiento de su pecho gracias a la respiración errática, el temblor de sus piernas y sus labios entreabiertos que liberaban dulces gemidos y llamados.

—Otabek.— lloriqueó entre suspiros, una vez que los dedos del médico encontraron su interior.

Cada nuevo gemido llevaba su nombre, y aquello le estaba poniendo mucho más que nervioso. Era en contra de toda su ética profesional que se estuviera excitando con la terapia de su paciente; se supone que debía poner objetividad en sus actos y no dejarse llevar.

Podía perder su credibilidad como psiquiatra y arriesgarse a una demanda civil si Plisetsky se daba cuenta. Amaba su empleo y por nada del mundo quería dejarlo.

Cuando se encontró con Yuri lamiendo lascivamente los dedos de su mano, se cuestionó si era correcto seguir con aquella terapia.

—Por favor, más rápido, Otabek… más.— pidió sin pudor alguno, estirando y moviendo en sinuosas ondas su cuerpo desnudo, con una sensualidad que parecía imposible de alcanzar por un hombre.

El psiquiatra cerró los ojos, buscando concentrarse y acabar de una vez por todas con su trabajo.

El lánguido grito de Yuri y su semilla quemándole en la mano le indicó que habían acabado por el dia de hoy.

OoOoOoO

En la octava terapia volvió a reencontrarse con el Yuri furioso. Plisetsky estaba terriblemente enojado porque en la cita de ese día solo conversarían.

Otabek decidió poner un alto a la terapia mientras todo no volviera a funcionar con claridad. Debía poner un freno a lo que sea que pasara por la enferma mente del joven Plisetsky y explicarle que lo que hacían no era nada más que un acción terapéutica y que no había espacio para el disfrute, sensaciones ni sentimientos.

Si bien ocurrió algunas veces que luego de haber tratado a algunas señoritas, había recibido propuestas de matrimonios o permisos de cortejo que no había solicitado; nunca había escalado hasta el punto en el que estaba Plisetsky, que casi parecía considerar aquello como un vil encuentro entre amantes.

Con una profesional distancia, le explicó los términos de su contrato, sus funciones como terapeuta y que lo que hacía estaba basado en estudios e investigaciones serias realizadas por importantes psiquiatras, psicólogos y médicos de todo Europa.

—Como digas, Otabek… quiero decir, doctor Altin. Pero, ya que me amenazan y me obligan a venir a esto ¿hay algún problema con que disfrute de mi terapia?

—Supongo que no, pero le ruego no me involucre.

—No puedes no involucrarte cuando me estás metiendo los dedos dos veces a la semana.

—No es algo vulgar como “meterte los dedos”, ya le dije, es una terapia que está certificada…

—Me importa una mierda si está certificada por Stalin o quien sea. Déjame disfrutar de esto antes de que mi padre me case con una mocosa inútil de Moscú.

Otabek lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. No tenía ningún argumento que pudiera disuadir la postura de Plisetsky. Sabía de cerca lo que era la presión social de contraer nupcias, pero él podía rechazar esas imposiciones por su empleo, aunque Yuri no parecía tener alguna profesión, aparte de ser un el hijo de un hombre poderoso.

Se quedó en silencio mirando el fuego aparecer en sus ojos.

Y tampoco dijo nada cuando Yuri lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo acercó para darle un beso demandante, sacándole el aire con sus labios, impregnándole el sabor de su boca de una forma violenta y desesperada.

Cuando Otabek quiso hablar, el rubio ya estaba cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la consulta.

\---

Ese día de la novena terapia, ni siquiera pidió que Ksenia estuviera presente en la consulta. Estaba solo cuando Yuri llegó.

Se saludaron educadamente, como si nada de lo ocurrido la cita anterior hubiese pasado en realidad. El rubio se extrañó de que la muchacha, la ama de llaves, no saliera a darle la bienvenida, si no que fue el propio psiquiatra quien le abrió la puerta.

Yuri se sentía un poco ansioso ante la perspectiva de lo que ocurriría ese día. No sabía si las terapias continuarían con él recostado en la camilla ginecológica o sentado cómodamente en el diván.

De corazón, esperaba que la primera. Por eso, cuando vio que Otabek subía las mangas de su camisa tembló con antelación.

—Desnúdate y súbete a la camilla.— ni siquiera protestó por haber sido llamado de manera tan familiar, ni reclamó cuando le pidió que se quitara toda la ropa.

Obediente como había sido hasta ahora, removió cada prenda con estudiada lentitud, dejando a la vista su piel, sintiéndose confiado gracias a la mirada que le dirigía Otabek. Se recostó sobre la camilla, y sin ninguna clase de pudor situó sus pies sobre las argollas de fierro, esperando las ataduras en sus tobillos.

El psiquiatra se acercó y vació el contenido del frasco de aceite directamente sobre la parte baja de su pelvis, causando un notorio estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Yuri.

—Esta vez tus tobillos estarán libres.— arrastró sus manos por las largas piernas, notando como la piel se erizaba a su paso, subiendo por sus muslos hasta alcanzar sus marcadas caderas.

Allí presionó con fuerza provocando que la respiración de Yuri se agitara, posó su toque en la estrecha cintura, la piel se iba calentando a su paso, pequeños jadeos llenaban el ambiente; la imagen del joven Plisetsky con su largo cabello desordenado y sus brazos cruzados voluntariamente sobre su cabeza, como entregándose. 

Todo aquello conformaba una postal erótica inesperada.

La idea de Otabek era seguirle el juego a Yuri para mantenerlo tranquilo, poder continuar con las terapias para finalmente sanarlo y reintegrarlo a los planes de su familia, pero no esperaba que la situación pudiera írsele de las manos en algún momento.

O no tan pronto.

Podía perder la razón mientras delineaba cada hendidura entre las costillas, adorando esa suavidad insospechada…

—Otabek.— le llamó con voz dócil y la mirada cristalizada en deseo.

El aludido sintió una fuerte sacudida cerca de su estómago. Nuevamente llevó sus manos a las blancas caderas, descendiendo con lentitud hasta su erección para rozarla; los labios de Yuri se abrieron para dar paso a una seguidilla de jadeos.

La espalda del rubio su curvó, su delgado cuerpo retorciéndose, contrayéndose ante el placer que le estaba siendo proporcionado. El aceite facilitaba las caricias, que se sucedían con cierta rapidez, pero Yuri buscaba algo más, y se vio recompensado cuando la ya conocida sensación de los dígitos de Otabek abriéndose paso en su cuerpo lo abrumó.

Sus gemidos perezosos, su respiración pesada, sus piernas temblando.

—Más… .— su voz desfallecida llamando su nombre.— Otabek…

Yuri era un espectáculo que no deseaba, y aún así el deseo ardió en su mente. Estaba colándose en su psiquis de manera vertiginosa, mandando al diablo sus pensamientos profesionales en el momento en que quiso complacerlo.

Buscó adentrarse, atacando el suave interior del rubio, siguiendo la cadencia sinuosa de sus caderas. Sin desatender la erección se Yuri, presionó los puntos de placer, intensificando las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Otabek supo que él mismo estaba respondiendo de forma física ante el incentivo visual que tenía enfrente. El conocido tirón entre sus piernas le hizo consciente de su calor y su propio sudor bajando por su cuello.

Sujetó una de las piernas de Yuri para separarlas más y llevar sus dedos un poco más profundo. Se atrevió a agregar otro dígito y el escandaloso grito del rubio pareció retumbar en sus huesos.

Estaba cerca, los temblores en su cuerpo se lo indicaban, la forma en que su canal se contraía en torno a su tacto, el líquido perlado que escapaba de su miembro en pequeñas cintas, su respiración desbocada, sus lamentos. El intenso orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo.

La belleza en todo su esplendor.

Un suspiro largo, trémulo, abandonando los labios de Yuri, su cuerpo en un estado intermedio entre la laxitud y la rigidez.

_ La petite mort _ …

Unos pocos segundos le bastaron para admirar a su paciente antes de ir por una sábana para cubrirlo.

Tomó el pulcro lino blanco y fue detenido por el agarre de Yuri en su manga.

—También puedo ayudarlo, doctor. Lo necesita.—  llevó su mano a la cadera de Otabek y la movió con lentitud hasta la notoria erección, realizando una leve fricción que provocó un sobresalto en el contrario.

—No es necesario, joven Plisetsky.

—Claro que sí.— dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, lamiendo sus labios en un gesto descarado.— sé que lo quiere.

Apretó un poco más la rigidez bajo sus dedos originando un jadeo en la boca de Otabek, que retrocedió tomando una distancia importante.

—La próxima vez.— murmuró sin medir el peso de sus palabras.

—La próxima vez.— repitió en tono de juramento, arropándose con la sábana para ir por su vestimenta.

OoOoOoO

La día de la décima cita, el psiquiatra llegó a su consulta a la hora que acostumbrara y Ksenia le esperaba tras el pequeño escritorio de recepción acompañada de Yuri Plisetsky. 

Ambos conversaban animadamente mientras tomaban el té. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, allí también estaba el fino sobretodo del rubio y el manto que solía usar el ama de llaves.

— Buenas tardes, doctor Altin.— le saludó Ksenia con sus acostumbrados modales.— El joven Plisetsky llegó antes, me lo topé paseando en la plaza y le convidé a esperarlo aquí dentro.

—Buenas tardes. Por favor pasemos a mi consulta, señor Plisetsky.

  
  


—Encantado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por los finos labios mientras seguía al psiquiatra hasta su despacho.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Yuri estaba sobre él buscando su boca. No pensó en resistirse mientras era besado con ferocidad.

Su boca fue asaltada con el cálido aliento contrario, los labios suaves presionando con desesperación contra los suyos, buscando encajarse en ellos, ejerciendo una presión exquisita.

Otabek nunca había sentido sus labios quemar antes, nunca había tenido la impresión de electricidad tras ese tipo de toque.

Las lamidas cortas de Yuri terminaron de abrir su apetito y se permitió jugar con su lengua, la dejó entrar en la cavidad bucal del rubio, mientras permitía que la contraria hiciera también su parte.

Era un beso poco decoroso que estaba despertando su cuerpo.

—Me moría por tocarlo, Otabek.— dijo Plisetsky con la respiración pesada, sus manos buscando los botones de la chaquetilla, abriéndolos con destreza.— Esperaba tanto esto.

—Puede que sea solo sugestión por el tratamiento que le apliqué.

—Tal vez. Podemos discutirlo después.— sus brazos se envolvieron en torno al cuello moreno, impidiendo un posible escape.

—Me temo que no soy el tipo de hombre con el que suele frecuentar las caballerizas.

—Veo que la vieja Lilia le fue con el chisme.— una sonrisa insolente cruzó su rostro.— No le acusaré de nada, mi estimado doctor, si es que aquello le preocupa. Deseo esto y estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades. Dígame, ¿usted lo desea?

El brillo de lascivia en sus ojos verdes le alentaba a darle una pronta respuesta. ¿Qué si lo deseaba? Otabek nunca había anhelado nada en la vida más que estudiar, hasta ese momento…

Pero su código de ética profesional seguía colgando como una gruesa cadena en torno a sus manos. No debería permitir tener esa clase de encuentros con un chiquillo que le fue puesto a cargo para su tratamiento.

… a pesar de que gran parte de su mal comportamiento tenía bases en la insatisfacción en el plano carnal. El trastorno de Yuri tenía bases similares a la Histeria, por lo que realmente podía estar frente a un caso de Histeria Masculina.

—¿Me desea, Otabek?.— usando un tono insinuante, se apretó contra el contrario buscando sentir cuán dispuesto estaba.— Podemos guardar el secreto, y me habrá curado de mi mal.

—Joven Plisetsky…

—Yuri. Soy Yuri.— susurró repartiendo cortos besos en el cuello contrario, probando la piel morena de vez en cuando, queriendo tener más de ella.

—Yuri. No me parece sensato.

—Deshagámonos de esta tensión entre ambos, una vez y nada más. Usted lo quiere y yo también, luego volvemos a ser paciente y médico, nos comportaremos como tal y olvidaremos esto. Es una promesa.

La expresión traviesa en el precioso rostro del rubio le orilló a ceder, se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes y en el aroma que desprendía en su calidez.

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido.

Alcanzando los labios del mayor una vez más, sin la reticencia de hace un momento atrás, Yuri se sintió en la gloria.

Ávido del aliento de Otabek, no dejó su boca en ningún momento; retomó la tarea de deshacerse de la chaquetilla, dejando caricias tibias sobre la delgada camisa.

La adrenalina le golpeó cuando sintió el firme agarre de Otabek en su cintura. Era lo que quería, era como lo imaginaba, y quería más.

Sin perder el tiempo, Yuri se quitó su chaquetilla de seda, casi arrancó de su cuello el corbatín y, abriendo apenas tres botones, se quitó su propia camisa con urgencia.

Las manos del psiquiatra subieron por su espalda dibujando lentas caricias que le hacían temblar.

—Eres perfecto.— la grave voz de Otabek sumada a lo potente de su declaración, la sintió tanto como una caricia íntima.

El moreno tomó la iniciativa con sus besos, atacando su cuello, hombros y los delicados huesos de su clavícula, atreviéndose a morder la carne tierna, dejando desbordar la pasión que lo consumía.

El cuerpo de Yuri parecía amoldarse al suyo, buscando el contacto de piel con piel. Se deshizo de su camisa y apenas se tocaron los jadeos llenaron el aire. No podía ir más lento a pesar de que quisiera, y el menor no se opuso cuando empujó una de sus rodillas hacia su centro. 

Débiles gemidos nacían de los labios de Yuri cuando el muslo de Otabek estuvo entre sus piernas y podía frotarse a placer allí. Con atrevidos movimientos y sin una pizca de vergüenza, parecía montarlo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, una seducción directa y natural.

Volvieron a compartir sus labios, bebiendo del otro con la misma desesperación del inicio. En medio de la necesidad, Yuri quiso deshacerse del resto de su ropa, empezando por su calzado, así que con torpes golpes con su talón logró su cometido; desanudó la correa de su cinturón dispuesto a desnudarse, pero las manos de Otabek en su cadera lo mantenían en su lugar, sobre su pierna, presionándolo hacia abajo, más fuerte.

—Espera.— consiguió decir a duras penas. Quiso alejarse, pero no le fue permitido, si no que otro beso le robó el aire. 

Se dejó hacer y se sintió más que aliviado cuando fue recostado sobre el diván de las terapias. El contraste del cuero frío con su piel le provocó una sensación extraña, que se intensificó cuando Otabek arrastró lentamente su pantalón para deshacerse de él.

Una vez más estaba desnudo frente al psiquiatra, pero por primera vez se sintió vulnerable.

—Otabek…

El aludido ascendió por sus piernas con atentos besos acompañados ligeras caricias de sus dedos. Delicados mimos que calentaban su corazón y animaban su confianza. Yuri respondía con trémulos suspiros, sus manos enredándose en los oscuros cabellos.

El dulce contacto acabó cerca de su ombligo. Pequeñas convulsiones le atacaban cuando, por la poca cercanía, su erección se rozaba de casualidad en el pecho moreno.

Los ojos chocolates parecían seguir cada una de sus acciones, por lo que Yuri quiso demostrar su habitual sensualidad.

Con una sonrisa cálida, tiró del cuello de Otabek para obligarle a quedar a su altura, permitiéndole yacer entre sus piernas abiertas; lamió sus labios como al inicio y dejó sus manos vagar por la firme espalda, tocando con decisión en los puntos donde hallaba respuestas, bajando hasta la pretina del pantalón.

Yuri arrastraba sus manos por el borde, desviándose al frente de vez en cuando, disfrutando de tocar tan libremente al psiquiatra, de forma tan íntima, recogiendo el deleite directamente desde su boca.

Rodó los botones entre sus dedos para conseguir acceder más allá, no deteniéndose hasta sentir la rigidez del miembro contrario. La frente sudorosa de Otabek se apoyaba en su hombro mientras recibía las lentas caricias.

Las blancas piernas del rubio se apretaron en las caderas de Otabek, queriendo tener también de aquel contacto, y deleitarse ambos.

Pero no fue suficiente. Y el gruñido del moreno se lo confirmó.

Se levantó para ir por el aceite de nardo que acostumbraba a utilizar para las terapias, y bañando sus dígitos, se dirigió a estimular la erección de Yuri. Los gemidos altos no se hicieron esperar y los roces fueron bajando por entre sus piernas, en peregrinación hacia sus zonas de placer, reconociendo las suaves curvas de glándulas masculinas, oprimiendo con cuidado cada trazo de ese pequeño camino hasta su íntimo acceso.

Una vez más sondeando los calientes músculos que cedían ante la perseverancia de sus dedos, regalando una prohibida dicha a Yuri, que se deshacía en exclamaciones encendidas de lujuria.

El menor pedía un poco más, meciendo sus muslos, buscando el placer que sabía podía hallar por esa vía. Pudo contener dos dígitos sin problemas, rindiéndose a ser descubierto, tal como había sucedido en las sesiones anteriores.

Con habilidad, el psiquiatra lo provocaba, deseando fervientemente que lo condujera al orgasmo, pero a la vez deseando que no se detuviera. No pudo evitar sacudirse con desesperación cuando le obligaron a estirarse un poco más; no era doloroso, no después de la sucesión de terapias, sino que se trataba de un placer intenso que casi lo hacía sentir culpable.

Otabek vio el ruego formarse en el rostro de Yuri. La exigencia de que le tomara sin más demora, y lo cumpliría; cuando el rubio flexionó su cuerpo levantando una de sus piernas para darle el acceso necesario, no esperó más. 

Su interior cálido y estrecho le daba la bienvenida; se empujó con cuidado, teniendo en mente la imagen de una espada calzando en su funda. Perfecto. El calor de Yuri parecía recibirlo de buena gana, sus paredes se estrechaban acogiéndolo; la satisfacción en los írises verdes ocultándose tras los párpados cerrados.

—Sí, así.— fue más como un lamento agudizado por la necesidad.— Otabek

Las caderas del rubio revolotearon, animando a las contrarias a aplastarse contra ellas. La primera embestida, lenta y desgarradoramente suave hizo bailar sus sentidos, la excitación marcando el ritmo con el que continuarían.

Más. Se volvió imperante el coordinar sus movimientos en rápidas ráfagas, a la caza de sensaciones que los complacieran a ambos, mantener sus cuerpos en contacto, unidos, enlazados profundamente mientras se abandonaban a un placer censurado.

Yuri sosteniéndose con fuerza contra el respaldo del diván, su cabello hecho un desastre, sus labios entreabiertos componiendo una melodía de eróticos gemidos, parecía brillar por el sudor y tan pálido que contrastaba con el cuero marrón del diván.

La piel de Yuri parecía colorearse cuando la pasión hacía estragos en su cuerpo, el color rosa propio de la agitación física, el rojo de sus besos, el morado de sus toques más bruscos. Tan perfecto, que parecía tener la aurora pintada en su cuerpo.

El éxtasis alcanzó al rubio, su espalda formando ese arco exquisito que lo empujaba contra él, el temblor de sus extremidades y los lánguidos gemidos que se mezclaban con su respiración errática. Su semilla cayendo sobre su propio pecho, dibujando líneas vagas.

Era bello. Más que cualquier mujer que hubo pasado por sus manos, más que cualquier hombre, más que cualquier persona que hubiera visto en su vida.

Asaltó el cuerpo de Yuri con más energía, sintiéndolo suyo, deseando que lo fuera. Quería apropiarse de su ser con cada embate, su inconsciente quería reclamarlo y lo dejó libre.

LLenó al menor que lo mantenía sujeto en su interior, perdido en su paroxismo, tenso y a la deriva. Otabek buscó sepultarse un poco más en Yuri, solo unirse un poco más para dejar la marca de su arranque pasional en él.

Con la respiración irregular se dio por vencido, dispuesto a alejarse de Yuri para dejarlo descansar, pero no esperó ser retenido.

—Quédate un momento así.

— En diez minutos se acaba la terapia, Yuri.

—Solo un momento.

—De acuerdo.— apoyó su cabeza en el pecho agitado del menor, viendo de cerca la piel tan blanca y tentadora.— Solo un momento.

OoOoOoO

La promesa de que no se volvería a repetir pasó al olvido en la siguiente sesión. Sus encuentros siguieron repitiéndose con cada vez más anhelo.

A pesar de lo poco ético o amoral que pudiera resultar su relación, el trastorno que aquejaba al joven Yuri Plisetsky había desaparecido y se comportaba como era de esperar de un muchacho de su edad.

Su familia estaba tan orgullosa del cambio de actitud del joven, que no opusieron resistencia alguna cuando el heredero Plisetsky gritó a los cuatro vientos que quería estudiar psicología humana; todo lo contrario, su padre corrió con los gastos para que pudiera estudiar en las mejores universidades de Europa.

Claro, que el repentino interés de estudiar las particularidades de la mente, nació una tarde de mayo cuando Otabek le comunicó que dictaría un par de clases al año en una prestigiosa universidad de Londres, por lo que se estaría mudando a Inglaterra por una temporada.

Ese día que Otabek Altin esperaba el tren que lo llevaría hasta Francia, lugar donde abordaría un modesto crucero hacia la isla inglesa, no se esperó a ver al joven Plisetsky seguido de una comitiva que acarreaba sus maletas.

Se suponía que el día anterior se reunieron para despedirse, incluso hicieron algunas promesas sobre el futuro, como volver a verse e intercambiar cartas de vez en cuando.

—Tal vez no se lo dije, mi señor Altin, pero estudiaré Psicología Humana, tal como usted, ya que me ha inspirado. Y da la casualidad que tengo una plaza en al universidad en la que enseñará, lo que es bastante conveniente si tengo una recaída de mi histeria, ya sabe.

Otabek no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro, así que sin decir nada más subieron al tren en busca de alguien con quien intercambiar los boletos y no tener que viajar en asientos separados.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si alguien llegó hasta aquí, quiero que sepan que el contexto es una cosa muy bonita, todo lo dicho es en base a lo que se creía por allá por el 1800, sobre la histeria femenina y otros temas como la homofobia y lo que se creía de la homosexualidad.
> 
> Esto fue hecho por un pedido de una lectora, que quería una relación médico/paciente + lemon. 
> 
> No sabía como hacerlo sin que pareciera una película porno, así que espero que no sea tanto como eso.
> 
> gracias por pasar por aquí.


End file.
